Datriller Chevborg
Datriller Chevborg who’s birth name is George Uyigue Ihonwa rapper and singer from Edo state, the south part of Nigeria. Datriller Chevborg whose name goes with the abbreviation D.C. was born and brought up in Edo State. Early Life George Uyigue Ihonwa who was born and brought up in Benin City, Nigeria is an Edo by tribe. He grew up in the main cities of Benin. He attended his primary school in El-Shadia Nursery and Primary School, at the age of ten he was already in Lina Compressive Collage there he attended Junior Secondary School, and latter decided to switch schools in his Senior Secondary School due school expenses. At the age of seventeen he was totally done with his secondary schooling studying science, while awaiting his SSCE results (WAEC & NECO) he decided to do a part time job which did not turn out to be paying well, and then he decided to study computer desktoping at Real Links Computer instead of staying at home doing nothing. Few months latte he lost his dad, and his mum and himself moved down to Egor LGA where his other siblings where already living with his grand mum. Things became a little bit rough for George, then he decided to start working again. Luckily for him he got a job at a petrol station, there he worked for about six months, the job was paying very fine but he never liked the nature of job. He quilted. Datriller Chevborg decided to go back to what he was studying before his father’s death, with some help from his Aunty, he was able to get some money to enroll for computer engineering at Digimax Computers. D.C got his computer desktoping and engineering certificate from Digimax Computers after two years. He applied to some school as a computer teacher, luckily for him he got responds from two schools, there he thought part time for about two years. George Uyigue Ihonwa has done a lot to keep the body and soul moving but in all off this, he was unable to really find something to settle him down not even the music industry where he invested most of his money. “Erigga did not lie when he said, Presenters wants there cut even Djs too” says D.C, so for that I will tell you that finding a spot in the music industry is one of the hardest thing every artist will confess of. Carrier “Naturally I love music, it’s the easiest way to relief my pain,” says D.C. Datriller Chevborg said he found his love for music even right from been a kid. “I was a born Baptist, and when it’s time for hymn singing, I make sure I don’t miss it, because I just feel so alive when I am singing. The big thought came when a friend introduced him to a rapper named Skinny Dog, who was a rapper looking for a rapper to collaborate with. After a couple of freestyle, Skinny Dog told him, “D.C you are good,” but all you need to do is “work more on your flow and style.” That was how Datriller Chevborg got home and started writing. Datriller Chevborg met Eddie Jazz in the year 2013, Then they started working together and started a rap group which they called Mega Hits Entertainment, which they letter changed the name to Mega Hitz Muzik. When he moved down to Italy he was at a time performing with an Italian Band, Along side with Pop All and Prince Don. On the 22 of July 2018 he released his ever first online Mix-Tape album TPIP. the album was available for streaming and downloading on Bixbeat, MyNotJustOk and Youtube. The mix-tape got some positive responds from fans and family. As a church choir he did the backup of the Bini language Christian song by Pretty Bella and Pop All, titled Uhuneghata (how many can i say) which was offically released on 1st November 2018 Few months latter he go a hug collaboration from his lable mates Pop All who featured him in his reggae gospel song Send Down Your Blessing which is yet to be released. Datriller Chevborg has also appeared as a model for the online motivational magazine Just Imagine Nigeria. He is now currently hosting a Hip-Hop radio program called Get Inspired on Radio Sverso an Italian online radio station. Singles Featured Mixtape / EP TPIP (Turning Passion Into Profit) TPIP 2 (Be Inspired) 'Videos' Category:Browse Category:Biography Category:Music Category:Entertainment Category:Datriller Chevborg Category:Dcuyi __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:TPIP Category:Turning Passion Into Pro